Un relato de Marco y Ford
by Distroyer
Summary: Marco Díaz conoce a Stanford Pines dentro de una cueva en una dimensión lejana y desconocida. Ambos apartados de su hogar, de su familia, de su propia dimensión. Los dos con un mismo ideal en mente. Despues de su pequeña charla dentro de la cueva se dan cuenta que no son tan diferentes.


**¡Holi holi! Vengo con mi primer fic crossover. La verdad nunca pensé que escribiría uno. Bueno sí lo he pensado pero nunca lo he hecho porque soy muy indecisa xD pero vale la pena juntar a mis dos series favoritas.**

 **Este es un one shot basado en en los acontecimientos del capitulo 16b de la segunda temporada, "Corriendo con tijeras". Si no lo han visto pues corran a buscarlo en el blog de El reino de Mewni x3 este por mucho es mi episodio favorito hasta el momento, ejem ejem, claro que por la trama, no por Marco papucho Díaz, no no, como creen xD *suspiro profundo* increible que su actor de doblaje sea el mismo que dobló la voz de Gideon, baia baia -w- tiene una voz sensual xD. Bueno ya hablé mucho. Ojala les guste esta pequeña entrega :)**

 **Me disculpo si encuentran algun error de ortografía o si me salté letras.**

 **Ahora tambien en wattpad: miinness0ottaa**

* * *

Marco Díaz había vagando en esa extraña y nueva dimensión durante casi una semana. Hasta el momento se alimentó de raras frutas que parecían mangos, pero eran de color azul y en forma de rombo y que además, se dio cuenta, eran las únicas que se daban en aquella zona. Era irónico porque era un lugar muy frondoso en cuanto a árboles y flora pero de comer no había demasiado. Todo el paisaje le recordaba a un bosque de la tierra, excepto porque los árboles en lugar de crecer sobre el césped, crecían sobre la tierra. Sí, el suelo semejaba pertenecer al mismísimo desierto del Sahara y aun así, tenía vida.

Para su gusto él creyó que a la fruta le faltaba demasiado por madurar pero prefirió comerlas así antes que dejarse matar de hambre. Además ¿Qué iba a saber si de verdad estaban maduras o no? Tal vez amargas eran como realmente debían saber, después de todo eran frutos nuevos que en su vida jamás probó.

Sus primeras dos noches también fueron un martirió. De hecho no durmió en absoluto y estuvo en vela. Hasta la tercera noche fue que cayó rendido en el refugio de una cueva que encontró por casualidad pero toda esa roca de la que estaba formada era muy fría y calculó que solo durmió cuatro horas, eso si no contaba las muchas veces que se despertó para hacer más pequeño su cuerpo y evitar el frio viento que se colaba.

Ahora, él solo tenía catorce años, y la razón de por qué un chico de esa edad terminó perdido en una dimensión tan solitaria, en realidad…era una muy ridícula.

Marco solamente tomó las tijeras dimensionales de Star para poder sacar a los cachorros de paseo en otro lugar donde no estuviera lloviendo a cantaros y al final…terminó usando esas mismas tijeras de manera irresponsable. Del resto de la historia ya no quería acordarse porque con eso lo único que lograba era aumentar su enojó al pensar que fue toda su culpa por haber sido tan torpe.

Ahora, las tijeras de Star estaban perdidas, él ya no tenía como regresar a casa, pero estaba bien, porque se juró a si mismo que no volvería si no era trayendo consigo de vuelta las tijeras de su mejor amiga.

Entonces volvió a amanecer otro día y con ese ya sería el octavo. Marco se encaminó al árbol más cercano donde crecían las frutas y tomó algunas que serían su desayuno, otra vez. Se sentó en una roca debajo del mismo árbol y empezó a pelar la fruta. El interior de la misma tenía un color azul un poco más fuerte que el del exterior.

Dio el primer mordisco. Intentó pasarse ese bocado pero después de tantos días seguidos comiendo lo mismo, este le provocó asco y acabo por escupirlo. ¿Por qué no podía haberse perdido en alguna dimensión donde solo se comieran nachos o algo parecido?

Algo depresivo, pero con determinación, miró hacia el suelo. Se quedó viéndolo unos segundos. Después con el dedo índice empezó a trazar algo sobre la tierra. Seis símbolos que hasta el momento eran los únicos que conocía.

El primero era fácil. Era un rombo. El segundo consistía en dos líneas cortas verticales y paralelas entre sí. El tercero era como una letra T en minúscula. El cuarto volvía a ser otro rombo. El quinto era un triángulo pequeño y justo debajo lo subrayaba otra línea corta. Y el último símbolo parecía ser como dos letras L's en minúscula pero escritas de manera cursiva.

Se aprendió los seis símbolos en ese orden específico desde que los vio por primera vez, hace ocho días atrás, gracias a su memoria fotográfica, y en conjunto, sabía que esos símbolos tenían un significado. Representaban un nombre.

-Voy a encontrarte.- Dijo firmemente mirando hacia lo escrito en la tierra, como si le hablara a alguien ahí.- Nunca debiste habérmelas quitado. No me rendiré, algún día te encontraré y entonces vas a devolverme esas tijeras.

Aunque en un principio él se sentía culpable por no ser responsable de las tijeras, la verdad es que el plan siempre fue devolvérselas a Star una vez que él terminara de ocuparlas. Y todo acabó por arruinarse cuando… _ella_ apareció y se las arrebató.

-Hekapoo…

…Eso no lo dijo Marco.

Rápidamente se giró hacia atrás, de donde había escuchado esa voz y se dio cuenta de que ahora no estaba solo ahí. Detrás de él se encontraba un hombre joven muy alto de casi dos metros. Y no es que fuera por estereotiparlo como si fuera de origen asiático pero su piel era literalmente de color amarillo, y las orejas las tenía puntiagudas como un duende. Vestía una túnica roja. Su cabello estaba casi por completo rapado, excepto porque en la nuca aun le quedaba algo como para poder llevarlo atado en forma de trenza. La expresión de su rostro era serena. En la espalda llevaba una carga pesada de leña.

-Hekapoo.- Repitió el hombre, y en lo que lo dijo, señaló también hacia los símbolos que Marco escribió.

El chico se levantó de su asiento algo sorprendido por aquella llegada tan inesperada. Desde hace ocho días que no veía a otro ser humano, o al menos a alguno que se asemejara.- H-hola…- Saludó haciendo una reverencia.- Yo…creí que este lugar estaba abandonado. Tú ¿Sabes lo que dice? ¿Puedes leer esos símbolos?... ¿Puedes entenderme?- Por un momento sintió miedo que el hombre hablara un lenguaje desconocido.

-Es mewniano.- Respondió. Entonces el hombre también tomó una fruta del mismo árbol y le dio un mordisco con todo y la cascara.- No se supone que debas pelarlas. La cascara es lo que les da un sabor dulce. Nada se desperdicia.- El hombre pretendió seguir su camino pero entonces Marco le detuvo.

-¡E-espera! ¡Espera un minuto!- Se acercó a él.- ¿De dónde has venido? ¿Acaso conoces a Hekapoo? ¿Puedes decirme dónde encontrarla?

-Me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Lo desconozco.

Ante esta respuesta Marco se sintió un poco decepcionado. Pero tampoco culpaba al hombre. No esperaba que todo el mundo en esa dimensión tuviera que saber quién era Hekapoo.

-¿Entonces crees que puedas, aunque sea, enseñarme a leer el idioma mewniano? Por favor, creo que podría serme muy útil.

El hombre le miró un momento antes de responderle.- Si en verdad quieres aprender, entonces se te enseñará. Para eso está el claustro de los mojes. Es el mejor lugar para ser un pupilo.

-¿Hay un claustro de monjes?

-De allá vengo, y hacia allá voy. Llevo leña para calentarnos durante el invierno que se aproxima.

-¡Por favor llévame contigo!

-Voy a guiarte. Podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. No querrás quedarte en esta zona cuando empiece a nevar en unos días más. Pero antes debo advertirte, si quieres ingresar al claustro, debes hacerlo como un infiltrado.

-¿Un infiltrado? No lo entiendo…

-Nuestro maestro podrá ser muy noble, el único problema es que no le gusta aceptar a extraños. Pero he visto valor en tus ojos para encontrar a Hekapoo, sea quien sea. Debe ser muy importante para ti encontrarla.

-Ella…me quitó algo que ni siquiera me pertenecía a mí, pero por eso debo recuperarlo.

-Es muy valeroso de tu parte. Entonces sígueme…

-Pero ¿Cómo esperas que te acompañe sin que tu maestro se dé cuenta de mi presencia? En primer lugar, si todos son tan altos como tú, ¡Llamaré la atención de inmediato!

-¿Olvidé mencionar que mi maestro es ciego?- Sonrió.

Entonces Marco le siguió sin hacer más preguntas. El otro tampoco se molestó por cuestionar cómo llegó a ese lugar. Su caminó fue muy tranquilo. De repente todo el paisaje a su alrededor dejó de ser floreado para empezar a llegar a una parte montañosa. Cuando subieron la cuesta más alta llegaron al claustro. Ahí había más como él, todos seres pacíficos que con gusto se ofrecieron a enseñarle al humano a leer y escribir el idioma mewniano hasta poder perfeccionarlo. También le inculcaron la práctica de la meditación y el sano ejerció de cuerpo y mente. Marco se quedó en el claustro, viviendo y conviviendo con los monjes de manera infiltrada durante tres años hasta que ya no hubo nada más que enseñarle, pues se nutrió de todo el conocimiento que le brindaron. Marco siempre ha sido de los que aprenden rápido. Ya lo había aprendido todo y él también les enseñó cosas de su planeta tierra, algunas costumbres y de la cultura. Les compartió algunos movimientos de karate y a cómo preparar nachos.

Un buen día, en el claustro, Marco descubrió unos antiguos pergaminos con textos de muchos antepasados, que decían cómo encontrar a ciertos sabios ancestrales. Y si los hallaba, quizás ellos podrían revelarle el escondite de Hekapoo.

Después de eso, Marco emprendió su búsqueda y se despidió del claustro de monjes. Continuó el viaje por su cuenta, y su siguiente aventura fue adentrarse en el bosque de niebla, en la zona del jamas.

* * *

De eso ya pasaron dieciséis años pero siempre era un recuerdo latente en su memoria. Nunca olvidaría la amabilidad de los monjes quienes fueron los primeros en brindarle su gran ayuda y en darle sabios consejos. Cuando él les contó su historia y su pequeña rivalidad con Hekapoo para recuperar las tijeras, le advirtieron que su viaje no debía basarse en la venganza, sino en la aventura. De esa forma todo sería más ameno y disfrutable para él mismo. Desde entonces Marco se olvidó de querer hacerle algo malo a Hekapoo o a alguna de sus clones, una vez que se topara con alguna. Después de todo, la meta solo era apagar simples llamas.

Ahora en el presente le tocó regresar a esa misma dimensión luego de tantos años sin haberla visitado. Escuchó rumores de que habían visto a Hekapoo merodeando por ahí, o al menos, a una de sus copias, así que en cuanto pudo, regresó a la dimensión de sus buenos amigos monjes. Pero no contó con que aquel día estuviera lloviendo como diluvio. El agua era tan fuerte que no pudo continuar su camino para poder refugiarse en el claustro y entonces tuvo que conformarse con ir a meterse a la misma cueva donde pasó sus primeros días cuando más joven.

Cuando estuvo dentro empezó a caminar para poder ir más a fondo. Se había olvidado de lo enorme que era esa cueva. Caminó a tientas para evitar tropezar en el oscuro camino. A medida que avanzaba se percató de que unos metros más adelante brillaba un pequeño destello que le hizo un poco más fácil el ver por donde pisaba. Se trataba de la luz que desprende el fuego. A Marco se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que sería la llamarada de Hekapoo y entonces avanzó más rápido pero a la vez con sigilo.

Cuando llegó, vio que no se trataba de ella, sino de una fogata que estaba siendo avivada por otro hombre que estaba de espaldas a él.

-¡Hey!- Llamó su atención.

El otro sujetó se giró para verlo y de inmediato alzó los brazos al aire, mostrando que estaba indefenso y que tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerle daño.- No quiero problemas, si quieres, me iré.

Con la fogata Marco pudo verle bien el rostro. Se trataba de un hombre mayor pero le era difícil adivinar su edad pues no la aparentaba a simple vista. La mayoría de su vestimenta eran ropas oscuras.

-…No, disculpe, no quería sonar tan rudo.

-¿Entonces…no quieres que me vaya?

-No, no, para nada. No es como si esta cueva fuera mía, aquí todo es de todos. Eso suelen decir algunos amigos míos de por aquí.

-Oh…ya…ya veo.- Dijo el mayor.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Marco, refiriéndose a sentarse cerca del fuego.

-...Sí, adelante.

El hombre observó a Marco acercarse a la fogata y empezar a tallar sus hombros para secarse. Se quitó la pesada tela de encima de su cuerpo que hasta el momento usó como una protección contra el frio.

Ford calculó que tendría unos treinta años y se mantenía en buena forma, sus abdominales eran señal de ello y además se le veía como una persona muy saludable.- Afuera está lloviendo como nunca.- Comentó Marco para iniciar una pequeña charla.

-Sí, lo noté desde antes de que comenzara y por eso me refugié aquí.

-Ya veo.- Marco se percató de que el otro hombre lo seguía observando detalladamente.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Solo sucede que no esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí y me impresiona, eso es todo.

-Pues siendo sincero, tampoco yo lo esperaba. Pero creo que eso me alegra. No está mal tener compañía humana de vez en cuando.- Se quitó las botas para dejar que sus pies se calentaran.- Por cierto, no nos presentamos. Soy Marco. Marco Díaz.- Extendió la mano.

-Yo soy Stanford. Stanford Pines. En realidad, prefiero que me llamen solo Ford.- Ford hizo lo mismo que Marco para presentarse en lo que se daban un saludo firme.

-Que nombre tan cool, Ford.- Dijo Marco mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Pues gracias.- Satisfecho por el cumplido, Ford también procedió a sentarse junto al fuego y al extender sus manos para calentarlas Marco se percató de su sexto dedo que hasta ahora veía.

-¡Tienes seis dedos en cada mano!- Se apuró a señalar.

Ford las escondió de inmediato bajo su saco con algo de pena.- Es un defecto de nacimiento.- Tuvo que admitir.

-Disculpa ¿Te ofendí?

-No…pero…llega a ser un poco molesto que todo el mundo hable de ti solo por eso ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida he oído solo burlas al respecto.

-¿Burlas?...Perdón pero…no comprendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo tener seis dedos?

-…Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.- Admitió Ford aun con un deje depresivo.

-Lo siento. Lamento que los demás no te comprendan…pero en realidad, seis dedos no te hacen diferente. Puedes hacer actividades al igual que todo el mundo. Es solo un pequeño detalle que en realidad no cambia nada.

Ford se quedó callado unos segundos sin levantar la vista, hasta que al final soltó una pequeña risilla y se atrevió a mirar al más joven.- ¿Sabes Marco? Por un momento me recordaste a mi madre. Es lo mismo que ella siempre solía decirme para animarme.

-¿Y funciona?

-Sí…creo que sí. Gracias.

Con una sonrisa sincera, Marco le respondió.- No es nada, Ford. La verdad, creo que tus manos son geniales. Aunque supongo que tampoco es mejor que siempre te consideren el "chico seguridad" de tu secundaria…- Hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-¿P-perdón?- Ford no comprendió a que se refería.

-Oh, sí, quiero decir…creo que te comprendo. En mi escuela no solían tomarme muy en serio. Decían que yo siempre era el chico que es precavido por todo y con todo. Llegaron a hacerme bullying un par de veces por juntarme con "los ñoños". Pero todo eso cambió cuando llegó Star, una amiga mía que solía conocer. Ella ayudó a que ya no me llamaran chico seguridad, pero el tiempo que lo hicieron, para mí fue muy duro.

-Y mírate ahora.- Señaló Ford.- No se nota que seas muy apegado a la seguridad, para serte franco.

-Puedes apostarlo. Ahora vivo la vida loca. Y me atrevo a decir lo mismo de ti. Creo que eres genial con todo y tus seis dedos.

-No he oído esas palabras en mucho tiempo.- Respondió conmovido.- Él único que las decía era mi hermano…- Pareció como si Ford se detuvo de repente en sus palabras para no continuar.- Bueno, la verdad ya no importa.- Hizo un ademan como indicándole a Marco que olvidara lo que acababa de decir.

-No, no. Está bien extrañar a tu familia.- Ford lo miró directo a los ojos.- Yo extraño a mis padres. Me pregunto que habrán pensado cuando de repente me fui. En realidad no fue porque quisiera… pero todo fue muy repentino…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?- Ford mostró un genuino interés por conocer la historia de Marco.- ¿Cómo es que terminaste perdido entre dimensiones?

-Bueno, fue todo cuando yo tenía catorce.- Marco se acomodó más sobre el suelo para continuar su relato.- Recuerdo que era un día lluvioso, en sábado. Nunca había visto tanta agua caer del cielo como hasta ahora. Todo se estaba inundando y mis pequeños cachorros querían tener su paseo de fin de semana.

"Aquí es donde entra Star. Ella era mi mejor amiga en ese entonces. Estaba estudiando en la misma escuela, en la misma aula que yo. Venia como una chica foránea desde otra dimensión para aprender a controlar los poderes mágicos de su varita. Star se convertiría en la próxima reina que gobernara a Mewni, su lugar natal, pero no podría hacerlo hasta controlar toda esa magia que la varita poseía. En fin, Star también era dueña de un par de tijeras capaces de cortar la tela dimensional que existe entre los mundos infinitos…"

-E-espera un minuto ¿Te refieres a que esas tijeras pueden crear portales a otras dimensiones?

-Así es.

Ford se sorprendió ante tales palabras.- Si yo hubiera sabido que algo así existía desde antes…tal vez yo no tendría por qué estar aquí…-Marco miró a Ford, un poco consternado.- Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte, por favor, continua.

Marco accedió a seguir su historia, teniendo en mente que cuando terminara, sería el turno de Ford para hablar.- Como se quedaba conmigo y mis padres en nuestra casa, fui y le pedí las tijeras. Con ellas abrí un portal por el cual mandé a los cachorros de paseo, a otro lugar que estuviera sin lluvia. Mientras tanto pensé que sería divertido distraerme un poco con ellas, y empecé a abrir más portales sin importarme a donde fueran a parar. Supongo que llegué a un punto en el que me excedí demasiado, y al querer abrir un último portal, noté que este era diferente a los otros. Era de un color rojo fuego, cuando el resto eran de color azul. De pronto, una mano blanca me jaló por el cuello de mi sudadera desde el otro lado. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en otro lugar completamente ajeno a mi casa, en las llanuras. Ahí conocí a Hekapoo, ella fue quien me arrastró fuera de mi hogar…

-¿Y Hekapoo es…?

-Hekapoo es una demonio, quien es la única encargada de forjar las tijeras interdimensionales. Me dijo que ella solo le daba las tijeras a quien merecía ganárselas. Entonces me quito las de Star en ese momento, y que si quería recuperarlas, me reto a que debía apagar una pequeña llama que está siempre encendida sobre su cabeza. Al principio pensé que sería fácil, pero no conté con la astucia de Hekapoo para evadirme.

"Empecé a seguirla y casi me caigo al fondo de un precipicio por eso. Cuando por fin logré soplar esa llama, me di cuenta de que solo estuve siguiendo una visión de la verdadera Hekapoo. Ella volvió a aparecer ante mí, rodeada de miles de clones de sí misma. Con las tijeras abrió varios portales en un instante, y todos sus clones empezaron a correr, se mezclaron solo para hacerme perder el rastro de la original. Todas entraron en los diferentes portales para confundirme. Hekapoo me habló una vez más. Aún recuerdo que me dijo que encontrarla me llevaría días, meses, incluso vidas. Me dijo que debería rendirme. Pero no lo hice ni pienso hacerlo. Desde entonces mi propósito es encontrarla para ganarle en su juego, pero han pasado dieciséis años, dieciséis años sin ninguna otra compañía humana, dieciséis años y solo he apagado las llamas de sus copias, aunque sé que estoy muy cerca de hallar a la verdadera, puedo sentirlo, no pararé ahora".- Marco empuñó una mano con convicción, al recordarse a sí mismo que no debía estar muy lejos de cumplir su meta.

-…Vaya…suena como toda una odisea.- Habló Ford.

-Lo es. Es una locura. Desde que conocí a Star todo fue así. Si dejaron de llamarme chico seguridad fue porque con ella a mi lado tuve grandes aventuras relacionadas con la magia y me enfrente a muchos villanos que siempre quisieron apoderarse de su varita…Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo siendo reina. No sé, tal vez la pueda visitar uno de estos días…

-Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño…

-¡Claro que le tengo cariño…es mi mejor amiga!

Ford le lanzó una mirada escéptica al respecto.- ¿Solo tu amiga?...Sí…y bueno, al final, gracias a Hekapoo no has vuelto a verla más.

-Bueno, ya te lo dije, ojala pueda pasar a Mewni uno de estos días y saludarla. No culpo a Hekapoo por eso. No la odio ¿Sabes? Gracias a ella me he abierto a ver mundo…es decir, mundos.- Rio.- Además, en estos años he aprendido a estimar a Hekapoo y tenerle respeto. Admiro sus tácticas para huir de mi aunque eso no impedirá que uno de estos días la pueda encontrar.- Marco sacudió su cabeza y entonces se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.- Pero en fin, ya hablé mucho de mí, suficiente. Tu turno Ford. Cuéntame tu historia.

El mayor soltó un gran suspiro, uno muy pesado y profundo, como si no supiera por dónde empezar. Rascó su nuca antes de hablar.- No lo sé, es una larga historia.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo.- Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio en donde lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia caer por fuera de la seguridad de la cueva.

-Sí…bueno. La verdad no quiero entrar mucho en detalles, no vale la pena pero supongo que puedo comenzar diciéndote lo mismo acerca de las burlas hacia mi persona. Y que siempre fui un hombre muy apegado a la ciencia. Tuve las mejores notas durante mi transcurso académico. En la universidad, cuando estaba a punto de graduarme, no sabía que elegir para dedicar mi vida a ello. Entonces pensé ¿Por qué no estudiar anomalías? Después de todo, yo mismo soy una…- Se tomó un momento para mirar sus manos.- Con el dinero que obtuve de mi beca, lo utilice para viajar desde Nueva Jersey hasta Oregón, y me instale en un pequeño pueblo llamado Gravity Falls. Este pueblo siempre ha estado repleto de cosas extrañas, de seres que solo creerías que existen en los cuentos de hadas. Gnomos, unicornios, fantasmas, monstruos marinos, una especie de pie grande e incluso pruebas de vida extraterrestre.

"Registré todos mis hallazgos en un total de tres diarios para tener una pequeña base de datos. Mi investigación me llevó a pensar que todas las criaturas llegaban al pueblo gracias a alguna ruptura dimensional que se juntaba con la nuestra pero no tenía como comprobarlo. Luego de varios años perdidos con este dilema, recurrí a tomar medidas desesperadas. En una cueva, parecida a esta, encontré una profecía que los antiguos pobladores dejaron dibujada sobre las frías rocas. La profecía hablaba acerca de un ser de otro mundo que era capaz de darte respuestas y todo el conocimiento de la humanidad a cambio de hacer un trato con él. Leí la inscripción para invocarlo pero nada pasó".

"Esa misma tarde, me quedé dormido en medio del bosque y tuve un sueño donde esta criatura se me apareció. Se presentó como un buen amigo, incluso jugamos una que otra partida de ajedrez. Me dijo que me había escogido por ser un hombre hambriento de conocimiento y que por eso estaba destinado a la grandeza. Me prometió ayudarme con mi investigación y cerramos un trato. Le daría respuesta a mi interrogante a cambio de que lo dejara entrar y tomar posesión de mi cuerpo y también salir de él a su antojo".

"Durante varios días me estuvo dando ideas mediante sueños sobre construir un portal por el cual yo podría ver el origen de todas las rarezas de Gravity Falls. Llamé a un compañero de la universidad, Fiddleford McGucket, para que me ayudara en el proyecto. Luego de casi un año de arduo trabajo el portal quedó listo. El día en que Fiddleford y yo lo probamos por primera vez, ocurrió un accidente que arrastró a mi colega dentro del portal pero yo logré salvarlo a tiempo. Luego de eso él no volvió a ser el mismo. Balbuceó sobre lo que vio del otro lado. Me advirtió que fue horrible y que era un peligro dejar el portal funcionando. Me presionó para que le revelara de donde saqué la idea del portal desde el principio pero yo no le conté nada. Dijo que debíamos apagarlo y yo me negué a escucharlo luego de todo lo que nos costó armarlo. Entonces él renunció".

"Los siguientes días sentí que tanto Fiddleford como yo empezamos a caer en la paranoia. Sentí que todo mi trabajo estaba en peligro al enterarme de que el ser con el que hice el trato solo me utilizó para sus propios intereses. Lo recriminé sobre el estado lunático en el que Fiddleford quedó gracias al portal y caí en cuenta de que él siempre tuvo razón al decirme que debíamos destruir esa cosa. El portal solo fue el medio por el cual este ser podría traer a nuestra dimensión la destrucción, el propio infierno. Siempre fue un ser mentiroso, meticuloso, calculador y un estafador…"

-Es porque no conoces a Toffee…- Murmuró Marco.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, no, sigue.

-Así que no me quedó otra opción más que apagar el portal, y oculté mis diarios donde decía como ponerlo en marcha para que nunca los encontrara. Intenté contactar a mi hermano Stanley para encomendarle esta tarea con el primer diario, yo ya me había hecho cargo de los otros dos. Mi hermano no me escuchó. Empezamos una estúpida pelea por rencores del pasado, y terminó conmigo siendo succionado por completo por el portal. En nuestra riña lo encendimos por accidente de nuevo, y cuando traspasé la línea de seguridad, Stanley no pudo hacer nada para ayudarme. He pasado treinta años de mi vida en tantas dimensiones donde he visto cosas increíbles, improbables, más allá de la imaginación. Solo espero algún día encontrar al causante de todo este desastre para vencerlo y poder regresar a mi propia dimensión. Ya perdí demasiado tiempo y no he podido lograrlo.

Marco suspiró al terminar de escuchar a Ford.- Treinta años. Y yo pensaba que mi vida era difícil. Lo lamento mucho, Ford.

-Está bien Marco. No somos tan diferentes. Los dos estamos en busca de un demonio astuto.

-¿Cómo se llama tu demonio? Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Bill. Bill Clave.

-¿Bill, dices? Bill Clave… ¿Dónde lo he oído? Me parece que… ¿Dónde he escuchado de él?- Marco se quedó pensativo rascándose la barbilla, mirando fijamente al fuego.

-¡¿T-tú lo conoces?!- Ford se puso de pie al instante.- ¿Sabes algo de él?

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que me suena. Dime algo, ese Bill ¿Es algo así como un nacho flotante?- Formó un triángulo con sus manos.

-¿U-un nacho? Bueno…- Ford se quedó pensando.- Nunca lo vi así.- Se rio ante la comparación.- Pero si lo pones así, sí.

-Un solo ojo, con un sombrerito gracioso…

-¡Es él! ¡¿Marco qué sabes al respecto?!

-Lo he visto. Sí, lo he visto varias veces, nunca tan de cerca, pero estoy seguro de que siempre está haciendo tratos con cualquiera que se topa. No sé si él también sepa de mí, pero ahora que me dices como es, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

-Nunca en tu vida.- Advirtió Ford.- ¿Dónde lo has visto?

-La última vez fue en la dimensión de los gatos con cara de humano. Ugh…siempre me han dado escalofríos al visitar ese lugar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace dos días.

-¡Debo ir allá!- Ford se precipitó a correr para salir de la cueva y Marco fue tras él para detenerlo.

-¡Espera Ford! ¿Te irás ahora?- Lo tomó por detrás del hombro para pararlo.

-Debo hacerlo. Con suerte Bill aun esté ahí.

-Pero nadie te lo asegura, ya podría estar en otra parte, irías en vano. Además, no puedes salir aun, sigue lloviendo.

-Ya no es tan fuerte como cuando empezó. Puedo tolerarlo.- Al querer seguir volvió a escuchar a Marco hablarle.

-No vayas Ford…Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pero cómo?- Se volteó a verlo.

-¡Ven conmigo! No faltara mucho para poder encontrar a Hekapoo. Si somos dos será más fácil. Después le pediré que te envíe a tu dimensión con las tijeras. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de Bill.

Ford lo reflexionó un buen rato. Al final miró a Marco y le sonrió con gratitud.- Gracias Marco, en verdad aprecio tu ayuda, pero no la aceptaré.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Como dije, no somos tan diferentes. Buscamos a un par de demonios pero por causas distintas. Por lo que me dices, tú buscas a Hekapoo más por entretenimiento que por otra cosa. Te gusta la vida que ella te hizo vivir, te gusta la aventura y el peligro. Yo quiero volver a casa pero no hasta que haya vencido a Bill. Solo eso me traerá tranquilidad y me dejara dormir. Si te tomara la palabra, Bill tarde o temprano lo sabría, y buscará una forma de volver para cumplir su cometido. Destruyéndolo es la única forma de evitarlo.

-N-no lo pensé de esa forma.- Admitió apenado.

-Está bien, tu idea no es mala, es muy tentadora. Pero cada quien debe vencer a su demonio a su forma. Así nos traerá una mayor satisfacción a ambos ¿No crees?

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo al fin.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que aquí nos despedimos. Cada quien su camino. Me agradó mucho haberte conocido, Marco.

-A mí también, Ford. Me hizo sentir que no estoy solo intentando vencer a un ser de otro mundo. Ojalá volvamos a encontranos alguna vez.

-Yo tambien. Te deseo suerte.

-Y yo a ti.- Se dieron un forme apretón de manos una vez más.

-¡Apaga tantas llamas como puedas!

-¡Lo haré!

Ford se aventuró a salir de la cueva aun cuando llovía. Marco lo vio irse y se despidió de él a lo lejos hasta que lo perdió de vista. Él se quedó en la cueva hasta el día siguiente que la lluvia cesó. Solo entonces pudo irse de ahí y continuar su viaje.

Una de las copias de Hekapoo que se topó de casualidad en el camino lo hizo perseguirla e ir a parar a la dimensión geométrica donde le perdió el rastro.

Marco estuvo vagando un buen rato por ahí, no viendo más que solo círculos, cuadrados, rombos, romboides, trapecios y triángulos parlantes. A lo lejos vio que uno de ellos era diferente. Solo tenía un ojo cuando los demás tenían dos. Llevaba un sombrero de copa, un moño elegante y un bastón. Además el triángulo flotaba cuando las demás figuras solo caminaban. Estaba haciendo platica con un circulo que estaba algo deforme al resto, quizás proponiéndole poder hacerlo más geométrico a cambio de algo.

Marco frunció el ceño.- Es el nacho parlante…- Quiso ir a interrumpir la charla para evitar que el pobre círculo aceptara el trato con Bill, pero desistió al ver que al parecer éste notó su presencia y lo miró con ese único ojo de pesadilla firmemente, como retándolo a que se atreviera a hacer cualquier cosa.

Sin cambiar su semblante, Marco paso delante de las dos figuras y le dio un último vistazo desafiante al demonio. Bill hizo lo mismo. Luego de eso Marco volvió a centrar tanto su mirada como su camino al frente para continuar así con la búsqueda del clon de su escurridiza forjadora de tijeras.

* * *

 **Uhg gracias a esto ya dejé varios fics de lado y tendré que retomarlos cuanto antes Y tambien espero que este no sea mi unico y ultimo fic en el fandom de svtfoe. No lo será, creanme ;w;**


End file.
